


bullet wounds and love confessions

by dontletyourheartdistractyou



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Developing Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Injury, Love Confessions, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 17:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6087550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontletyourheartdistractyou/pseuds/dontletyourheartdistractyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I don't trust you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	bullet wounds and love confessions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hhwgv](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhwgv/gifts).



> Written for [andminyard](http://andminyard.tumblr.com/), who asked _Hey, if you could write Kira/Isaac (or Kira/Boyd) + "I am a great person." that'd be great (yes, I have been stalking your blog)_ and then later clarified that ve would be fine with me doing Isaac/Kira/Malia. I'm not sure if this is bad or not in terms of characterisation; this is my first real time writing Isaac. It's probably terrible tbh. Hope you enjoy it anyway!

"I don't trust you."

  
The words slip off Malia's tongue with ease, and the sharp and brutal edge to them makes Kira wince, although she covers it effortlessly, a simple glance to the side making it clear that neither parties noticed. Not like she expected them to, as they were currently stuck arguing with each other.

  
"Hey! I am a great person," Isaac defends himself, only for Malia to snort, obviously unconvinced. It's at this moment that Kira takes a deep breath, just to calm herself before the anger hits, and, there they go.

  
Insults fly left and right, and Kira honestly wants to scream. This has been going on for months, ever since Isaac had been introduced to the originally two women squad, and Kira just didn't get the rivalry the two had going on.

  
They were a team - meant to work together and hopefully build close bonds - and they didn't exactly have time for bickering - seeing as they only had a few minutes before security would realise that someone had hacked into the systems. Maybe Isaac had originally worked for the Hales, a family even she didn't trust - except for the select few members, of course - and maybe Malia despised her relation to them, but that didn't mean that hatred had to be widespread and mistrust evident.

  
"Would you stop arguing?" The black-haired woman snapped, shaking her head at the two people she called her 'loved ones', albeit with a heavy layer of uncommon, although playful, sarcasm. "We don't have time for this. Is, how long we got left?"

  
The blonde grumbled, but replied, intimated slightly the usually timid woman's glare. "About four minutes."

  
"Mal, you think you can work with that?"

  
The girl only peeked up through her bangs and scoffed. "Of course."

  
Kira smiled, glad that she was able to take control. "Good. Now, continue on and I won't have to complain to Scott about the way you guys are acing."

  
The two groaned, but stopped sending angered glances behind each other's backs, Malia's fingers now tapping rapidly at the keyboard and Isaac's eyes flickering rapidly over the security camera. Kira let out a sigh of relief. They were calm, for now.

  
"Got it!" Malia exclaimed. "The info is transferring now."

  
"Two minutes," Isaac muttered, his voice tainted with anxiety, Kira placing a soothing hand on his shoulder and squeezing lightly.

  
"It's done," Malia turned on the seat and looked up, grinning.

  
"Let's get out of here, then-"

  
"Shit!" The women snapped to attention.

  
"Isaac?" Malia was the one questioning this time, raising her eyebrow as the blonde startled, his eyes glinting with panic.

  
"The guards are already here. Fuck."

  
Kira ignored the obscenity, opting instead to unsheathe her sword.

  
"Looks like we'll have to fight our way through, instead," Malia commented, her eyes flashing blue and her claws already elongating.

  
"We could always take the window," Isaac pointed out, before a bullet smashed through the glass. "Or not."

  
-

  
"You fucking idiot."

  
"Hey!" Isaac protested, but yelped as Malia punched him in the arm. "That was uncalled for."

  
"You. Got. Shot. Don't you get that?" The werecoyote asked, looking down at him, her face twisted in some kind of emotion, that seemed similar to irritation but not quite. Something Isaac could quite put his finger on.

  
"Yeah, and?"

  
Malia rolled her eyes heavily, watching as he pouted. "You jumped in front of me. Why?"

  
Isaac shrugged his shoulders, looking off to the side. "We're a team. Aren't we meant to protect each other?"

  
"But you hate me." It wasn't a question, but a statement, and part of Isaac's heart stung with the way she just assumed.

  
"You could have died." The words were like a hiss, but her momentary anger slipped away when the door opened.

  
"Actually," Scott inputted, Kira on his heels. "He wouldn't have. There was some wolfsbane in the bullet, but it was a small amount. The rest of it was made of silver. Lydia thinks the idea that silver hurts werecreatures is a lot more prevalent than the knowledge of wolfsbane."

  
"Allison allowed us to use some of her wolfsbane, but either way, there wouldn't have been death, just injury. The poison wouldn't have been strong enough to kill you, Isaac."

  
"See?" Isaac waved his arms towards his alpha, but Malia still looked just as muddled as before.

  
Scott placed his hand on Kira's arm. "I'll leave this one to you."

  
She smiled up at him, watching his go back through the door, before turning to her team. "Isn't it obvious why he did it?"

  
Her smile looked a little strained, but the two stared at her, Malia waiting for an answer, and Isaac in slight fear.

  
"You guys like each other," Kira said, straight to the point. "And not just in a friendly way."

  
Isaac's face flushed a shade of red so vibrant it looked as if he had become a tomato, while Malia tilted her head. "That's what this feeling is?"  
"Malia?"  
"When I see Isaac, my heart beats faster and my face starts to go red. I thought I was just having an allergic reaction to his stupidity," the brunette replies bluntly.

  
Kira almost laughs at the utterly Malia Tate like answer, even as Isaac splutters in the background and she feels like she's losing the people she loves. She can feel a part of her spark with adoration as the werecoyote describes the typical symptoms of love in a way that's just so utterly _her_.

  
Until, the werecoyote utters seven words that shocks Kira to the core.

  
"I feel that way around you too."

  
She's pretty sure her brain is short-circuiting.

  
"Isaac acts the same. His heart beat goes at a rapid pace when you're around. And you're face goes red whenever you think we're not looking. So, the movies are right then? That is what happens when you're in love?"

  
Kira feels a little shaky when she replies, but she manages to pull an breathy answer out through her lips. "Yeah, that's exactly what happens."

  
"So we're together then?" Malia asks, and Kira can feel herself yelp.

  
"We can't just do that, Malia!"

  
"Why not? We all like each other. What's the problem?" She looks down at the still silent and pink Isaac, as if searching for an answer.

  
The blonde still appears to be having a hard time understanding what's going on, but he hesitantly nods his head. "She has a point."

  
"I-I-I... I can't..."

  
"Kira..."

  
"I just don't want to run into things, okay!" Kira blurted out.

  
"That's all?" Isaac raises his eyebrow, now seemingly laid back.

  
"We'll take it slow, if that's what you want," Malia states, getting up off the bedside to wrap an arm around her shoulder.

  
"I'd like that." A sense of comfort washes over her as Malia presses a kiss to her forehead, and she can finally breathe normally again.

  
It allows her to watch in amusement as Malia glares over at the blonde in the bed.

  
"If you hurt either of us, I won't hesitate to kill you."

  
Isaac, of course, stammers. "I thought you trusted me now!"

  
"Nope."

  
All Kira can do is laugh, as she feels as if she is finally at home.


End file.
